This invention relates generally to a data storage tape cartridge and more particularly to a data storage tape cartridge having a two-sided retainer spring for a leader pin.
Cartridges have been used for decades in the computer, audio and video fields. The data storage tape cartridge continues to be an extremely popular form of recording large volumes of information for subsequent retrieval and use. The data storage cartridges typically have a housing which includes a base and a cover. These two components are secured together in a number of ways including screws and sonic welding. Sonic welding is not always acceptable because it causes debris that can settle onto the tape surface and cause errors when reading or writing information. Using screws is not always possible because there is not enough room to place the screws. Further, the cartridges have a tape access opening which is located proximate the leader pin or other end of tape attachment members, on which the tape is secured. The tape is accessed through the tape access opening. The leader pin needs to be secured in the data storage cartridge. The leader pin has been secured in many ways including placing the leader pin in the base and then capturing the leader pin by the cover. One of the problems associated with such a design is that it requires proper alignment for assembly.
The leader pin is often held in place by a one-sided wire form or flat spring configuration. The one-sided designs require locating the spring in the plastic shell very accurately. If the spring is distorted during the welding operation of the assembly process, the spring force on the retaining pin or leader pin will not be consistent. In addition, in assembling the cartridges, keeping the spring and the desired location as it is being secured is always a concern and creates for a more complex assembly process.
The present invention addresses the problems associated in the prior art noted above.
In one embodiment, the invention is a data storage cartridge having a housing with first and second sections operatively connected to form the housing. The housing defines a tape access opening. A first positioning member is operatively connected to the first section and a second positioning member is operatively connected to the second section, the positioning members are in axial alignment. An end of tape attachment member has a first end positioned in the first positioning member and a second end positioned in the second positioning member. A first spring locating member is operatively connected to the first section and a second spring locating member is operatively connected to the second section. A first spring is positioned around the first spring locating member. The first spring has a bias to maintain the first spring in position around the first spring locating member. The first spring contacts the tape attachment member to releasably secure the tape attachment member to the data storage cartridge. A second spring is positioned around the second spring locating member. The second spring has a bias to maintain the second spring in position around the second spring locating member. The second spring contacts the tape attachment member to releasably secure the tape attachment member to the data storage cartridge.
In another embodiment, the invention is a data storage cartridge having a housing with first and second sections operatively connected to form the housing. The housing defines a tape access opening. A first positioning member is operatively connected to the first section and a second positioning member is operatively connected to the second section, the positioning members in axial alignment. An end of tape attachment member has a first end position in the first positioning member and a second end positioned in the second positioning member. A first spring locating member is operatively connected to the first section and the first spring locating member has a first side and a second side. A second spring locating member is operatively connected to the second section, the second spring locating member having a first side and a second side. The first spring has first and second members, the first member in contact with the first side of the spring locating member and the second member in contact with the second side of the spring locating member, the first spring having a bias to position the first spring around the first spring locating member and at least one of the first and second members in contact with the tape attachment member to releasably secure the tape attachment member to the data storage cartridge. A second spring has first and second members. The first member is in contact with the first side of the second spring locating member and the second member is in contact with the second side of the second spring locating member. The second spring has a bias to position the second spring around the second spring locating member, at least one of the first and second members of the second spring in contact with the tape attachment member to releasably secure the tape attachment member to the data storage cartridge.
In another embodiment, the invention is a method of assembly of a data storage cartridge. The data storage cartridge having a first section and a second section, a first positioning member operatively connected to the first section and a second positioning member operatively connected to the second section. The method includes placing a first spring having two members around the first positioning member, wherein the two members are on opposing sides and the two members have a bias force against the first positioning member to hold the first spring in position. A second spring having two members is placed around the second positioning member, wherein the two members are on opposite sides and the two members have a bias force against the second positioning member to hold the second spring in position. At a separate station from the first spring insertion, the first spring is secured in position around the first positioning member. At a separate station from the second spring insertion, the second spring is secured in position around the second positioning member. Then, the first and second sections are operatively connected, wherein the tape attachment member is insertable through a tape access opening to be positioned by the first and second positioning members and releasably held in position by the first and second springs.